


Poznań

by SuFeng2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: “我想去旅行。”小天狼星说。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Poznań

“我想去旅行。”

小天狼星说。

斯内普喘着气，没有回他。事实上小天狼星也喘的厉害。他们刚刚打完一架。又一次。

斯内普用除你武器打飞了小天狼星的魔杖，他还没来得及嘲讽上几句就被小天狼星扑倒在地，魔杖也被抢走扔飞。他们扭打在一起，不剩一点巫师风度。

他们手臂勾着手臂，膝盖抵着膝盖，用长袍给他们身下的那块儿地面来了次彻底的清洁。实际上他们都会一点无杖魔法，但还是青少年的男孩们被肾上腺素冲昏头脑的时候往往就顾不了那么多了。

肉搏总是更贴身，更费力气，也更亲密。最终他们筋疲力竭地滚向两边，短时间内谁也没有力气再爬起来。

小天狼星找上斯内普的时候他们刚刚上完最后一节课，詹姆要去找莉莉，他希望斯内普不要出现在大厅，作为兄弟的小天狼星自然就挺身而出了。

“我早就想单独会会鼻涕精了。”他说。

挑起斯内普的怒火很简单，毕竟他们现在还是容易情绪激动的少年。等他们终于安静下来，最后一丝落日余晖也消失在了地平线下。霍格沃茨暗蓝的天空里闪着几颗星星，小天狼星突然没头没脑地说，我想去旅行。

“我一直都很想去旅行。”他说，“离开家，离开霍格沃茨，离开伦敦，离开英国。我想去格陵兰看看那边的海和英国的有什么不一样，还想去冰岛看火山喷发。我为什么要说这些。”他叹了口气，动了动手指，“你知道我说的那些地方吗，鼻涕精？”

“……”

“你就算知道也不会想去的，是不是？你是不是只喜欢待在同一个地方，最好有足够多的黑魔法书籍和足够全的魔药材料，再加上一口坩埚，然后你就能在那个地方度过一生。我就不一样了，我多么想看看外面的世界啊，可我没有成年，也没有护照，我的父母也绝不会带我去其他地方旅游。”

“……我在杂志上看到过。”黑发的斯莱特林望着天空，突然回了他一句。

“什么？”小天狼星转头看斯内普，斯莱特林的长袍被他弄坏了好多地方，露出里面有些发黄的白衬衫，斯内普又不回他了。他差点以为那是自己的幻觉，就算是幻觉也没关系。小天狼星突然就很想继续说，于是他又望向夜空，“我在改装一辆摩托，麻瓜的交通工具，那可比扫帚要帅的多了，只可惜只能在地上开，我想把它改成能飞的。”

“……就凭你？”斯内普嘲讽他。

“别小看人。”小天狼星撇撇嘴，“改装好了我一定会骑着它在你面前来来回回地绕，喷你一脸尾气。”

“无聊。”

斯内普翻了个身，试图用手臂撑着地面爬起来，他饿了。小天狼星见状也一个翻身爬了起来：

“小天狼星的魔杖飞来。”他伸着手，魔杖飞回掌心敲得他虎口发麻，斯内普警惕地看了他一眼，然后也召回了魔杖。

“西弗勒斯的魔杖飞来。”

小天狼星的右腿疼得要命，斯内普狠狠地踹了那里一脚，当然他也没让他好过，斯莱特林捂着腹部，扶着墙，趔趄着往前走。

他的肩膀也很疼，手上和脸上都有不同程度的擦伤，他知道斯内普的嘴角破了，因为他的指骨上还沾了他的血。

他们没再说话，也没再和彼此争斗，只是默默无语地走进厨房，各自拿了些点心，而后分道扬镳。

（中）

“我想去旅行。”

小天狼星说。

“你说过。”斯内普按了按自己的腰，“不止一次。”

小天狼星窝在沙发里，穿着酒红色的法兰绒睡衣，斯内普挑眉看了他一眼，套上了自己漆黑的长袍：“你知道你不能吧。”

“我当然不能，我甚至不能离开这栋倒霉的房子。”他摊开手，那上面只有薄薄一层皮肤，青色血管突出，附着在同样明显的骨骼上，一个逃犯，他想，“多么可悲。”

“确实可悲，布莱克，你连丧家之犬都不如。”

“那也比你天天去舔伏地魔的袍角强，不是吗鼻涕精，你这只配待在阴暗处的臭蝙蝠。”

斯内普从鼻腔里哼了一声：“好好待在这儿吧杂种狗，上次你意气用事的时候可是险些丢了性命，你教子趴在你身上哭的样子就像一只小巨怪。”

“噢，我相信你死的时候绝不会有人为你哭泣的。”小天狼星剔了剔自己的指甲，“如果你下次能听话点趴在床上，说不定我会帮你收尸。”

“那还是让我被纳吉尼吞吃入腹吧。”魔药大师甩上了卧室门。

（下）

战争结束了。

斯内普在圣芒戈躺了整整三个月才醒来，他失去意识之前有听到有什么人在哭，事实上他自己也流了眼泪，那真的很不体面。

他听哈利说小天狼星还是待在布莱克大宅不出门，即使现在已经没有这个必要了。

“小天狼星状况不好。”哈利说，“他几乎不出门，只是偶尔会来看看你。”

可他不该去旅行吗？男人头疼欲裂，他还记得小天狼星说他想去旅行，好不容易世界和平了，为什么还待在他讨厌的地方？

偶尔的频率似乎有些频繁，斯内普常在晚上感知到小天狼星的存在，他只是安静地坐在床边看着他，或许只是镇定药物带来的幻觉，有时候他会想。但床头水瓶里的花总是隔一段时间就会更换，他隔壁床的花从没变过。有时候是小甘菊，有时候是蓝色水菊，还出现过吊兰，但最荒谬的还是染成黑色的野蔷薇。

精通花语的魔药大师自然知道这些花代表了什么，布莱克知道他醒了，他在无声地朝他大喊大叫。

他又在医院躺了三个月，终于有一天他刻意没有喝安神的药水，在小天狼星如期出现的时候睁开了眼睛。

他对上那双有些慌乱的灰眼睛，小天狼星喝酒了，衣服上还有火焰威士忌的味道。

“你怎么会——”他手里还捧着一束风信子。

“我想去旅行。”

躺在病床上的男人偏着头看他。

“Well，正好我也办好了护照。”小天狼星牵起西弗勒斯的手，“Apparate。”

他们第二天一大早就去了魔法部办理西弗勒斯的护照，还没到中午就审核完成，然后小天狼星带着斯内普幻影移形到了国家边界，坐上了去格陵兰的游轮。而圣芒戈医院因为西弗勒斯的突然失踪乱成一团，直到哈利收到小天狼星写的信。

“小天狼星带着斯内普教授去旅游了。”救世主拿着信一脸茫然，他身边的傲罗们更加茫然，“他说这是他们十多年前就约定好了的。”

“我不记得我十多年前跟你约定过什么？”斯内普苍白着脸，他还没有完全恢复，多亏小天狼星扶着他才能站稳。

“噢，非要说的话，已经是二十年前了。我说过会给你看我的飞天摩托。”小天狼星一挥魔杖，行李箱里蹦出一辆漆成金红色的哈雷，“我被关在布莱克老宅的时候给她重新上了漆。”

“让一个大病初愈的可怜人在摩托上吹风？还是在11月的格陵兰？多么残忍啊布莱克。”

“得了吧斯内普，我都快把你包成粽子了。”小天狼星作势还要把自己的围巾解下来。

“打住，我不想要你那条格兰芬多色的旧围巾。”

斯内普接过头盔，把护目镜抬到了头顶。这时候正是黄昏，他们得赶到预定好的民宿。他们沿着公路疾驰，一路上都能望见落霞与海，归巢的飞鸟成群，灿白的飞瀑自崖边倒悬而下，腥咸的海风与头盔内的皮革味混杂在一起，小天狼星说了些什么，但在马达的嗡鸣声中几不可闻。

他们在北欧漫无目的地辗转，布莱克家族丰厚的遗产让他们没有后顾之忧。在每个国家他们都会待上将近十天半个月，唯独只在冰岛待了三天。

这个处在极北之地的国家遍地白茫，冰山耸立，他们来错了时间，迎接他们的是肆虐的狂风与冰雪，即使是巫师也不能在这种极端天气下去赏景。

斯内普在夜间惊醒，他自认没发出什么声音，因为站在窗边的小天狼星显然没发现他醒了。这个已经将近四十的男人赤着脚站在窗边，而窗外一片漆黑。

斯内普知道屋子里很暖和，壁炉燃得正旺，地上也铺了绒毯，而他手脚冰凉，背后的冷汗浸湿了睡衣。他拿过浴袍换上，没有刻意保持安静。

“你知道吗？”小天狼星突然说，他的嗓子因为长时间没说话听起来有点哑，“我在阿兹卡班的十二年都是这样看着窗外，当然那里是没有落地窗的，只有小小的一个天窗。”

“你已经逃出来很久了。”

“我知道，但有时候我感觉我还在那里。天地皆为牢笼，而我似死非生。”

“……”

斯内普知道小天狼星是什么意思，而他只能走向他，将有些失神的男人按在落地窗边深吻，小天狼星很快夺回了主导权，那是他们离开英国以后第一次做爱，用力到像在生死搏斗，而沉寂的生命也再次鲜活。小天狼星在西弗勒斯因为高潮而蒙上水雾的黑眼睛里看到了燃烧着的情欲，他把那称为生命。

第二天他们就离开了冰岛，斯内普建议他们去法国。

“看不出你还挺有浪漫情怀。”

他们还像一直以来那样斗嘴，苦痛脆弱与抵死缠绵都只属于过往与深夜。

“我跟随尼可勒梅学习炼金术时去过普罗旺斯。”魔药大师打了个哈欠，“你知道东方的炼金术师会在魔药里加上符纸吗？他们把那个称为符水。”

“东方的传承总是和我们有些不同的，据说他们的魔杖上要挂很多很多头发。”

“他们把那个叫做拂尘。”

“管他呢，他们甚至可以站在剑上飞。”小天狼星抬起太阳镜好更清楚地看地图，“我比较惊讶的是你竟然还跟尼可勒梅学过东西。”

“炼金术和调制魔药有异曲同工之妙。”

“你觉得如果雷姆斯在这里，他今晚还会变狼人吗？”

那天晚上是月圆夜，小天狼星搬了两把躺椅到庭院里，好能躺着看他们房屋后面那一大片的薰衣草田。

“如果没有喝药的话，显然会的，毕竟月亮只有一个，不会因为我们在法兰西就有什么不同。”

“但如果狼人的变身是根据潮汐而不是月圆程度呢？”小天狼星开了罐啤酒，斯内普摆手拒绝了另一罐，那上面还带着冰珠呢，“毕竟总说狼人的魔力来自于月亮，但却没有明确说是地月引力还是单纯的就只是月亮。”

“你真的很了解麻瓜们的理论。”

“我知道你也有所研究。”

“或许你下次可以和他一起来，我就免了。”

“……唐克斯会撕了我的。”小天狼星沉默了一会儿，而后打了个哈哈，“你准备什么时候回去呢？”

“无所谓，就算我再也不工作，我申请的魔药专利也够我活下去了。”

“但是米勒娃给你写了信不是吗？”

“你不是也收到了？”斯内普双手交叠放在小腹上，“霍格沃茨有这么缺师资吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

他们没再继续话题，小天狼星拍了拍房东太太给的收音机，随便调了个电台。老旧的收音机沙沙一阵之后淌出了悠扬的女声：

“When I was young

I'd listen to the radio

Waiting for my favorite songs

When they played I'd sing along

It made me smile

Those were such happy times

and not so long ago

How I wondered

where they'd gone

But they're back again

just like a long lost friend

All the songs I love so well

Every shalala every wo'wo

still shines

Every shing-a-ling-a-ling

that they're starting to sing

so fine

When they get to the part

where he's breaking her heart

It can really make me cry

just like before

It's yesterday once more……”

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这篇自己写的还挺满意的，苦于圈子太冷没人交流，朋友说放到AO3上能有更多人看到这篇，所以就放上来了，有些地方比乐乎上的更直白一点。
> 
> 盼望着可能的，很久以后会有的评论


End file.
